Life Is But A Dream
by Gemini Star01
Summary: Kids...I don't know how to tell you this, but... the reason Kouichi collapsed today is because...he...he has cancer... COMPLETED!
1. Internal Demons

**__**

ANNOUNCEMENT: May 23, 2004 - The Quickedit thing took out all my deviders, so I went back and put a new kind back in. It should make more sense now, if you go re-read it a bit more.

****

Original A/N: Huh…Weird. Just another odd two-parter I thought up last night. I'm not totally sure where it came from, or why, but it's interesting enough…

BTW - I researched this very heavily. Not all of it shows in the writing, but I assure you, all of this is possible…And if you haven't actually heard of it happening, it may be theoretically…medical science fiction, at the very least. I haven't created anything that's insane or crazy or even unbelievably, although it is very rare. I made sure of that, especially since I'm following the path my father took last year with HIS case of it. So DO NOT rat me on any little details. You got that? Good.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Toei does. And, as much as I would want to, I do not own Kouichi or any of the others from Frontier. If I did, I would have made sure there was a Season 5**...**

****

Life Is But A Dream…

Chapter One: Internal Demons

"Kids…I don't exactly know how to tell you this, but…The reason…Kouichi collapsed today is because…he has…cancer."

It took a moment for that information to sink in. Then the five children known to a select few as Legendary Warriors began to bombard the woman with questions, all talking at once in a confused mess.

Cancer? Where? When did you find out? How could this happen? Why? Why didn't you tell us earlier? Why?

_Why…?_

Koji slipped away from the group as his mother made her explanations. He leaned against the wall next to his brother's bedroom…the door was cracked just enough for him to see in. Kouichi had apparently regained consciousness, and was sitting up in his bed, looking quietly out the window.

Why hadn't they seen it before…?

The fourteen-year old had been acting rather strangely for the past month or so… which, according to his mother, was when they found out about it…He disappeared after school at least once a week, going off on his own, couldn't run in P.E. more often than not, and was sometimes seen by classmates taking some sort small, white pill.

Their mother was explaining everything calmly. A tumor the size of a quarter inside the muscle layers of his left breast, dangerously close to his lungs…Weekly check-ups at the hospital…chest pains…panic attacks…prescription pain killers…only one chance…

Koji sighed and opened the door, entering his brother's room quietly. Kouichi looked up as he shut the door behind him. "Hey."

"Hey." Koji crossed to pull the desk chair over beside the bed. He sat down, and for a moment there was silence between the two brothers.

"…I guess…mom told you guys everything, huh?" Kouichi asked quietly, staring at a fixed point in the quilt pattern.

"Pretty much." Koji muttered. Again, an awkward silence, then he spoke again. "Kouichi…why didn't you tell us?"

His twin didn't answer, so he pressed on. "We're all worried about you…Tak, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki…When you collapsed on us back there…"

"I didn't want you guys to know…" Kouichi sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "At first, we thought it was nothing…Really, we did. The muscles blocked most of the scans, at first they thought it was just a small stress spot. But…then it got worse…I went back for a CT and they found it…"

"And you still didn't tell us?" Koji sounded a bit hurt. "You didn't even tell me."

"I'm sorry." Kouichi pulled a pillow close to himself, holding it tightly. Then he winced at the pressure it put on the tumor and shifted his weight a bit more. "I just…I just didn't want anybody to…you know, worry over me. It's bad enough on its own…If everyone knew…"

He fell silent, unable to come up with the proper excuse. Koji looked at him a moment, then reached over and pulled one hand free. "I guess I understand." he said quietly, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I wouldn't want it to be general knowledge either."

Kouichi squeezed back. There was again silence, and they could hear the faint muffles of the others talking outside the door.

"…How long?" Koji asked quietly.

"The doctors say there's an operation they can try next week." Kouichi whispered. "If it works, I'll be back to normal. If it doesn't…"

He didn't have to say it. Koji nodded in understanding, pulling his brother in for a hug. "That won't happen." he said seriously. "This has got to work…it has to."

****

. . . . . .

Dr. Kido sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. He was an older man, but not too old…thirty-six at the oldest…with dark hair and eyes, very obviously med-school fresh. But he was the best expert the hospital had.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat this, Ms. Kimura." he sighed. "The truth is, even if this operation goes well, there is a chance that Kouichi could still die of either internal or surgical complications."

The woman drew in a short breath and pulled her son a bit closer. A week had passed since they had informed the others. In that course of time, they'd made all the necessary arrangements, including informing his teachers and removing him from school for the two weeks it would take him to fully recover.

Today was the day. Kouichi was now in the partially-reclined hospital bed, sitting up with his mother to listen to the reports. He was wearing one of the usual hospital robes, as well as his familiar blue pajama bottoms. And he was not feeling well at all.

"The best case, of course, is that the operation will be successful. In which case, we'll just hold him here until we're sure nothing's wrong, then you can both go home and get on with your lives." the doctor pushed his glasses up once again. "However, there is always the possibility that we may have waited too long…in which case, the cancer will have already have spread into his lungs. If that happens…there's nothing more we can do."

Ms. Kimura nodded. "I understand, doctor."

"Kouichi…" Dr. Kido turned, this time facing the patient himself. The dark-haired young man looked up at him seriously. "I must warn you…Whenever you go into any kind of surgery…especially anything this major, and so close to your vital organs…there is always a chance that you will die before waking up."

Kouichi gulped, even more nervous now than he was before. Dr. Kido gave him a kind smile, ruffling his hair like you would a small child. "I wouldn't worry too much, though…this is dangerous. But leaving that tumor on it's own would be even more dangerous."

He stood, checking his watch. "There's an hour or so before the anesthesiologist arrives." he sighed. "I'll be back with her. Until then…good luck."

"Thank you, doctor." Ms. Kimura sighed as he left. As soon as he was gone she reached over and ran her fingers through her son's hair, the way she had when the family had just been seperated, and the young toddler was frightened to be without his brother. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"It will be." Kouichi nodded, feeling none too certain.

"Ms. Kimura?" the woman turned. A nurse, in the standard white dress and squeaky-clean shoes, was standing at the door. "I have some paperwork I need you to fill out…"

"Of course." the mother leaned forward, pulling her son very close. She took a deep breath, looking just as frightened as Kouichi felt, and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, Kou-Kou."

Kouichi gulped at the use of his mother's old loving nickname. "I love you to, mama…" he whispered, hugging her tightly.

She left with the nurse. Kouichi leaned back against the partially-reclined bed, eyes glancing around the room nervously. The window across the room showed a dark sky, dotted with stars. It was a bit past 7 o'clock, according to what Dr. Kido said. His operation was scheduled for 8 PM, and the anesthesia wouldn't wear off until at least 9 the next morning.

There were a few objects dotting his bedstand…a string-tied group of origami cranes that his classmates had made, a small bouquet of flowers from his father and stepmother, and most importantly of all…the one thing he'd refused to leave the house without…a photograph of the six DigiDestined, taken the day after they had all returned from the Digital World.

He stared at it a moment with a gentle sigh. They'd all changed at least a little in the past three years. He and Koji, for one thing (or two things) had begun to look a bit more…similar. Koji was still an inch or so shorter, but Kouichi had grown his hair out a little. Now, for about a week after Koji got his cut, it was almost impossible to tell one brother from the other.

Tomoki had a bit of a growth spurt when he turned ten. Though still the smallest of the group, he was now only a head or so shorter than Koji or Takuya. And speaking of Takuya, he was now captain of a local soccer team that seamed to be going quite well. (win-to-loose ratio: 2-3. Not bad, all things considered.) After an embarrassing incident he refused to talk about, Junpei had been put on a diet by the school nurse that worked remarkably well…until they discovered that the 'fat' was only a very thin layer, and most of his bulk came from muscle. And Izumi? She'd probably changed the least out of all of them. Although there were a few things visibly…'developing', if you know what I mean.

He looked at it a moment, then his eyes were drawn to the date in the bottom right-hand corner. He stared. Then he mentally berated himself for being stupid enough to forget it.

The date was a week from now. Which meant that the anniversary was in less then six days, marking three years since they'd come back. Which meant that he'd be spending their annual get-together celebration right where he was…in the hospital.

There was a knock on the door, suddenly breaking him out of his thoughts. The smiling nurse from before entered, a wide grin on her face.

"Kimura-san." she called sweetly. "You've got another visitor before your operation…"

Kouichi looked up as his brother strode into the room, hands in his pockets and a calm smirk on his face. The patient sat up, smiling. "Koji…"

"Don't forget us!" Kouichi jumped a bit in surprise, as Takuya, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki appeared from around the door.

Kouichi's eyes lit up. "Guys!" he gasped. "How the…I thought visiting was…"

"We wanted to wish you luck." Tomoki perked.

"So we kind told a bit of a lie…" Junpei continued.

"We all said we had some relation…however distant." Takuya laughed, a wide grin on his face.

"They figured out we were bluffing after Takuya tried to pass as an uncle's brother-in-law twice removed." Izumi giggled. "But decided to let us in anyway! Wasn't that nice?"

Kouichi smiled. The group gathered around, pulling up chairs and other things to sit on, or on the edge of the bed, or just standing if that was how they preferred, and they talked. For quite a while. Over everything _but_ the operation. After about forty minutes, Junpei started to show off his newest magic tricks, throwing in jokes for good measure. But his mistakes were funny than the jokes, leaving them rolling with laughter.

The laughter was interrupted by a string of fierce coughing left Kouichi doubled over in pain, and gave them all a sharp reminder of where they were and what they were doing here.

"Still hurts?" Koji asked, rubbing his brother's back soothingly as it slowed.

"A…A little…" Kouichi leaned back against the bed. His hand drifted under his shirt, feeling the outline the tumor formed on his chest. It was raised just a bit, and ached under his fingers, pulsing ever the slightest with every one of his heartbeats. The muscles around it were terribly sore.

There was an uneasy silence. Then, Izumi's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, I nearly forgot!" she gasped, digging into her bag. "I brought you something, Kouichi."

She produced a small, round object, wrapped in a navy blue cloth, which she handed to Kouichi. "I've actually been making these for the anniversary, but…since you're going to be here, this is as good a time as any."

The boy turned the object over in his hands a moment, then pulled at the knot holding the cloth together. What was revealed was a small, white stuffed toy, hand-made, in what looked like the head of teddy bear. It was a SnowBotamon, much like the ones they'd taken care of in the Village of Beginnings, with big, friendly-looking blue eyes, and a small blue pacifier in its mouth.

"Izumi, you made this?" Kouichi asked, surprised. The girl nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "It's so…cute…"

"No joke." Takuya said, looking a bit confused. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My sewing class at school's been working on simple dolls." Izumi said proudly. "I decided it'd be cool to make some of the Digimon…'course the babies are the only ones I can do right now…"

She looked up in mid-sentence and drew in short gasp. "Oh, Kouichi, what's wrong?!"

Said patient was holding the small thing in his lap, looking down in attempt to hide his tears. But the droplets of water catching in his hair, as well as the gentle, almost unnoticeable sobs that racked his body, were obvious indicators.

"You're not in pain again, are you?" Koji asked, leaning forward to put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "If you want us to leave so you can get some sleep, we will…"

"No…" Kouichi croaked. "No that's not it…"

He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. It didn't work, and two more tears streaked down his cheeks.

"I just feel…so stupid!" he muttered, clutching the bedclothes between his fists. "After everything we went through together…all the things we did…I shouldn't be afraid of something like this…" He wiped his eye on his sleeve. "But I am…I'm terrified."

"…Everybody gets scared, Kouichi." Izumi whispered gently. "Especially with stuff like this."

"I know I was!" Tomoki piped up. "Before I met you guys, I to get my tonsils out. I was so scared mom and dad had to carry me in while I was asleep!"

"No one's gonna blame you for being scared." Junpei added. "This is just as dangerous as anything we went up against, and this time you'll be going in alone…"

"No he's not." Koji insisted, reaching over to put his hand over his brother's. "We're all right here, aren't we?"

"That's right." Takuya's face spread into a wide grin. "And we'll be right here when you wake up, too!"

"…You guys…" Kouichi faltered a moment, then blinked his tears away with a smile. "…Thank you."

The door opened. Dr. Kido, and the anesthesiologist entered in, accompanied by two nurses who carried several pieces of equipment and a vial of a clear substance.

"It's time." Dr. Kido announced. "You'll have to leave now, kids."

One by one, with their various goodbyes and good lucks echoing in his ears, the group slowly left the room. Koji was the last one to do so, reaching over to gently take his brother's hand.

"You sure you're all right?" he asked tenderly.

"…As I'll ever be." Kouichi whispered back.

Koji gave his hand one last, comforting squeeze. "…Love ya, bro."

"Yeah…you too…" Kouichi murmured, and with one last smile, his brother was gone.

The nurses wheeled in various pieces of equipment…life support, heart monitor, surgical tools on a rolling cart. Dr. Seiko, the anesthesiologist, came up to him with the clear-liquid vial and a syringe needle.

Kouichi bit his lip, shifting back a bit uncertainly. Then he winced at the pressure it put on his tumor and relaxed a bit more. Unconsciously, he pulled the SnowBotamon doll close to him, and felt much better.

Dr. Seiko smiled at him, filling the needle. "Are you ready?" she asked kindly. "You might want to lie back.

Kouichi nodded and leaned back against the partially-reclined bed. Dr. Seiko rolled up his pajama sleeve and brought up the needle, getting dabbing his arm with a cleaner. "You'll just feel a little pinch…"

He closed his eyes and increased the grip on the doll, holding his breath a moment as the needle went in and out. She applied a small band aid and smiled. "There now. Now just relax…it'll kick in after a moment."

Dr. Kido approached, holding a clipboard. His eyes drifted to the toy the boy held, subconsciously assuring himself that he would see his friends as soon as he woke.

The Doctor smiled. "Would it make you feel better to keep your little friend around during the operation?" Kouichi looked up, a bit surprised. "A therapeutic item like that makes surgery much easier…decreases your blood pressure and lowers risk of problems. Many of the younger patients do the same thing."

Kouichi sighed and nodded gently, feeling the anesthesia kick in. The room spun a moment, and he pulled the doll closer to him as it all went black…

**__**

TBC…

So…Whattya think? Did'ja like the little Jyou cameo I threw in? I've got something very…interesting…for the next chapter, don't worry. Very…Interesting…Next chapter may take a while, ideas are welcome!

Please review! Ja ne!


	2. Haunting Shadows

__

…Strangely enough, although I am using the Japanese names for the kids, I will be using English ones for the Digimon. Why? Because the only ones I can remember are that Lobomon is Wolfmon and JagerLowemon was originally called SaberLeomon, and as I'm writing this I've been cut off from the internet so I can't look it up. So I'll be using the names I know…

As for my research…I've got a handy little computer to look it up on, plus my mama-editor's used to be an editor for a doctor's magazine, so she's got a lot of medical texts around the house that I could use. They're really useful.

Phew…you know, as much as I love the guy, it's kinda tough to write a fic focusing around Kouichi, 'cause he doesn't talk much. Even when he plays a prominent part, he still says about as much in a complete episode as Takuya does in one shot. I guess he's just kinda shy…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouichi or anything involved with Digimon, save a D-Tector game I got for my birthday a year ago.

****

Life Is But A Dream…

Chapter Two: Haunting Shadows

"Snowboto. Snow-snowbota-bo?"

Kouichi groaned a little, squeezing his eyes shut a moment to try and mitigate the pressure. Then he cracked them open to find himself staring into two small, beady blue orbs.

He blinked and lifted his head a bit, feeling dirt and grass under him. The beady eyes were attached to a small, white form small enough to fit in his hand. Two small bear ears were on top of it, and there was a small, blue pacifier in the corner of its mouth.

It smiled when he sat up, still staring at it. "Snowbota-bo-bo!" it cheered, and jumped up into his arms.

He caught it, a bit surprised. "Snow…Botamon?" he asked, surprised.

The little, white thing looked up at him with a huge smile. "Snow-snowbo!" she piped at him, cuddling closer to his chest. "Bo bo snow bo…"

"Is that all you can say?" Kouichi asked, raising an eyebrow. Very young Digimon couldn't speak more than their names, Bokomon had told him that once.

Wait a minute…a Digimon?!

He sat all the way up, still holding the bubbling little Digimon. He was lying on the ground, in a clearing of a tall, lush, green forest. The sky above him was dark with night, and the three moons quickly showed that he was obviously no where near the human world hospital.

"The…Digital World?" he wondered out loud. "Guess that explains Snowy here… but how did I…?"

"Snowbota!" the little thing piped. "Bo-snow-bo! Snowbota!"

It hopped out of his arms and up to his shoulder, perching there like a parrot and dancing around to look behind him. "Hey…cut it out…" he tried to catch it…her…before she dropped. "Don't do that, you're gonna fall off…"

"Snowbo! Snow-snow bo-bo!" she shrieked, obviously trying to get his attention. "SNOWBO!!"

"What?" Kouichi turned, and froze, every muscle in his body suddenly rigid.

Coming at him from the shadows was an all-too-familiar figure…the same shadowed form he'd being seeing in his nightmares since his return. Tall, almost humanoid, and clothed in dark armor…armor that was covered with eyes. A long, curled red sword was in his hand, and he looked at him with a piercing glare.

"Kouichi…" he whispered in a dark, haunting voice that rattled the poor boy's very soul. "You've returned."

Kouichi stumbled back, the frightened SnowBotamon leaping down into his arms again, trying to hide herself in his shirt. Duskmon gave him a bland look, moving towards him.

"What's wrong? You remember me, do you not?" Kouichi took several more steps back, shaking slightly. "I see that you do. Come back with me."

"N-No…" he whispered, stumbling away. SnowBotamon let out a fearful squeak. "Leave me alone!"

With that, he turned and dashed away as fast as he could. But when running away, you really should try to look where you're going…

****

. . . . . .

Koji burst out of sleep with a strangled gasp. It took a moment to realize it was only a dream, another to figure out that he was lying on the floor and another two to exactly why he was doing so.

He was in Takuya's bedroom, staying the night because his home was in the same area as the hospital. In the morning, they'd be able to get to him in little to no time at all.

Takuya leaned over the edge of the bed beside him, rubbing his eye sleepily. "Koji?" he asked in mid-yawn. "What's wrong? Why're you up?"

Koji was breathing heavily a moment, then sighed and dropped his head down. "It's nothing." he muttered. "Just a dream…"

"About what?"

"I don't remember." Koji snapped, and rolled over to face away from his friend.

Actually, he'd been lying. He remembered all too well his brother begging for help, rushing through the darkness in frantic haste, gasping for breath as the dark shape closed in on him…

Takuya sighed, noticing Koji's involuntary shudder. He'd heard somewhere that twins, particularly those who had been seperated for long periods of time, had a very deep, almost psychic bond. If Koji was having nightmares this bad, did it mean that Kouichi was in pain…or worse?

****

. . . . . .

Kouichi drew in a startled gasp as the ground suddenly fell out from under him. For a moment his mind spun, and he realized that, in his haste, he'd dashed off the edge of a cliff, but that wasn't much comfort as he plummeted through the air…

The wind was suddenly knocked from his lungs, but he had not hit the ground. Whatever he had hit, it was gently supporting his head and legs, cradling him 'bridal-style'. The wind rushed past his ears as though he was still falling, he squeezed his eyes shut to protect them from the gust, and clutched the tiny baby Digimon close.

"Hey, buddy." a familiar, deep tenor voice spoke from just above him. "You really should watch where you're going."

Kouichi blinked and looked up, into friendly, masked brown eyes. He blinked, then did it again before it registered. "A…Agunimon?"

"Naturally." The Legendary Warrior of Flame grinned, setting him back on his feet.

Kouichi blinked at him, then turned and looked up where he had fallen. The cliff was, apparently, gone. He was standing on a long, white-sand strip of beach, with crystal blue ocean stretching one way, and lush green grass in the other.

"But…But how did I…?"

"Don't worry your little head about it, sugar." a southern-accented voice suddenly spoke. "You'll put lines in that pretty little face of yours."

Kouichi spun back in the direction it had come from, looking back out to the sea. For a moment there was nothing, then small, blue-and-green figure that was just a little shorter than him burst out of the water. She flipped in mid-air and landed in front of him with a lighthearted giggle.

"Ranamon?" he blinked.

"And who else would it be, sugar? Just how many Warriors of Water do you know?" she skipped forward, all smiles, and leaned to him directly in the eyes. "Oooh… It's really a shame I never got to meat you like this before, huh? Kazemon was right…you are kinda cute."

A bit of a red-tinted blush painted Kouichi's cheeks, and Agunimon burst out laughing. SnowBotamon looked at the three of them a moment, then let out a happy "BO!" of a cheer and leapt onto Kouichi's shoulder.

Agunimon laughed again, softer this time and raising a curious eyebrow. "Well well…" he grinned. "Looks like you've made yourself a friend."

"Looks like it." Kouichi shrugged, patting SnowBotamon on the head. She cooed and rubbed up against him affectionately.

"Oooh, don't you two make quite a cute little pair?" Ranamon giggled, patting the Baby gently. "Hi there, little one."

Agunimon smiled, but then his face grew grim. Ranamon, too, seamed to feel something ominous and her eyes narrowed.

Kouichi looked up when Agunimon set his hand on his free shoulder. "Come on." the Digimon muttered, keeping his voice low. "We better keep moving."

"What?" Kouichi turned to look at him. "Why? What's wrong…?"

"He's a'comin this way." Ranamon whispered.

A shiver ran up Kouichi's spine at the way she said 'he'. He knew which _he_ she was talking about.

"I-I'm the one he's after…" he whispered, looking down at the sand. "But…I don't understand why…"

"Never mind that." Agunimon nodded towards the trees. "Just come on, we need to get going before he shows up again…"

****

. . . . . .

Takuya blinked at the dark ceiling. After a moment, he sat up and started to blink at the dark walls. Then he brought his hands up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. _"What the heck was that?"_ he thought.

The only reason he didn't say those last words out loud was because it had taken Koji an hour to get back to sleep after that nightmare or whatever it was he'd had, and he didn't think his friend would be to appreciative of being woken up once more.

Speaking of nightmares…What the hell had just happened? He racked his brain, trying to remember…

He pulled out a few foggy things…a small, blue-and-green creature that looked almost like a girl, Ranamon…A tiny, bubbly white creature…and a familiar dark-haired boy…

_"We better keep moving…" _Voices whispered in his head. _"He's a'comin this way…"_

"I-I'm the one he's after…" frightened, dark blue eyes looked up at him. _"But I don't understand…why…?"_

"…Kouichi…" he muttered in the near-silence, then rolled back over and fell back asleep…

****

. . . . . .

Kouichi let out a strangled gasp and stumbled, wrapping his arms around his chest. A wave of pain racked his body, dropping him to his knees. SnowBotamon fell off his shoulder and turned up to squeak "Bo-bo-snow-bo" worriedly.

"Kouichi, what is it?" Agunimon asked, turning back.

"I-I don't know…" Kouichi gasped. "It…hurts…"

A hand slipped under his shirt, drifting to his left side, where his fingers traced the outline of his tumor. It was the size of a golf-ball…

_"It's…bigger."_ his mind raced in confusion. _"I-It can't be…It can't…"_

"We don't have time for this, sugar!" Ranamon warned.

"Right." Agunimon bent down and scooped up the struggling boy as well as the worried little Digimon. "Just hang on, buddy. We've got to get out of here…"

**__**

TBC…

Ideas are always welcome…and if anybody has any guesses at what's happening, I'd love to here 'em! Laterz!

GS


	3. Shadowed Dreams

Gah…Ever since they installed that 'Quickedit' thing into the Document Manager, it's been erasing my usual dividing-thingy because it's not 'language characters'. Damn… now I've gotta go back and re-do the stuff I loaded up with a new divider…

As for what's actually happening…Well, it's something you have to interpret for yourself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouichi or anything related to Digimon Frontier. I just write weird things…

Life Is But A Dream…

Chapter 3: Shadowed Dreams

The two Legendary Warriors raced through the woods, Agunimon still carrying Kouichi in his arms.

"…Agunimon, I can walk now." Kouichi muttered.

"I know." the flame Digimon nodded. "But we'll move faster like this."

Kouichi nodded in understanding, looking down at the tiny Digimon in his own arms. SnowBotamon gazed up at him and cooed worriedly.

"It's okay." he whispered, running his fingers along between her ears. "We're with friends now. Everything'll be okay…"

"Yeah, just relax." Agunimon grinned down. "We've just gotta…"

He was cut off suddenly as something struck him from behind. He barely managed to stay on his feet, but the force flung Kouichi loose. "No!"

Kouichi covered SnowBotamon with his arms and hit the ground hard, knocking the air from his lungs. As he lay there, stunned, a footstep from in front of him broke his concentration. He froze as a familiar, dark form approached from the trees.

"D-Duskmon…" he whispered fearfully, trying to move back. Then he gasped as the tumor pulsed, as though it was filled with electricity.

The dark Digimon looked at him a moment, then began to walk forward with a glare set on his features. "Kouichi…" he growled, his hands stretching forward.

"You stay back!" Ranamon shouted, sliding between the two of them. "Drainin' Rain!

The cloud appeared and started to pour down on Duskmon. But the dark creature simply slashed it in half with his sword, then reached forward and threw the smaller one out of the way.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon shouted, flinging his fiery attack forward and pounding with all his might.

Duskmon gave him a scathing look and stuck at him, knocking him back to his knees. Then he kicked the Fire Warrior under the chin, flinging him backwards several meters.

With those two out of the way, he turned to advance on the helpless boy in front of him. Kouichi scrambled back, throwing SnowBotamon clear as she gave a fearful squeak. He moved back a few steps, then found himself cornered, pressed against a tall, all-too-solid tree.

"Now, Kouichi…" Duskmon reached forward and grabbed the boy around the neck, lifting him off his feet. "It's about time you returned to me."

Kouichi gasped and gagged against the pressure, trying to pull his attacker's hands off his throat. SnowBotamon screamed and shrieked below him…Agunimon shouted for his release…He couldn't breathe…

Ranamon yelled for help from some unknown source…The tumor in his chest pounded harder than ever, sending spasms up and down his body…He couldn't breathe…

_He couldn't breathe…_

"Thunder Fist!"

Duskmon hadn't been ready for the attack. He spun around to defend himself, releasing his captive in the process.

Kouichi landed on his feet, and stumbled backwards, head spinning from the sudden return of air to his lungs. A strong figure steadied him from behind, keeping him on his feet. A warm, familiar feeling washed over him as he felt the figure's arms around his shoulders.

"It's alright now, Kouichi." a gruff-yet-gentle voice whispered. "I've got you."

Kouichi looked up groggily and his eyes widened. "Lowemon?"

The Spirit of Darkness looked at him gently, eyes reflecting a loving grin. Kouichi's face spread into a happy smile, his eyes watering just slightly. "It is…It really is you…"

"Don't forget me!" another voice called from the other side. Kouichi turned for find Beetlemon hovering up in front of the trees. "Good to see you, pal!"

Kouichi blinked once, then nodded, the bit of a smile on his lips widening from ear to ear. "T-Thank you…"

Duskmon growled, turning to strike at Beetlemon. The blue Digimon shot upwards, flipping in mid-air to pop up behind the dark creature.

Ranamon dashed to the side just opposite Beetlemon, glaring at the dark Digimon in with spite. Agunimon leapt to his feet, sliding to a stop in just inches front of Kouichi.

"Lowemon." he ordered shortly, not taking his eyes off Duskmon. "Get Kouichi someplace safe. We'll hold him off as long as we can."

Kouichi's eyes widened in shock. "But…Agunimon!"

"Leave it to us!" Beetlemon called, gathering electricity into his hand. "Just get outta here, and hurry!"

"He's right." Lowemon tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder as the other three Warriors lunged forward. "We have to go…_now_."

With one swift motion he'd scooped Kouichi in his arms, snatching SnowBotamon from the ground at the last minute, and dashed back into the trees.

Kouichi turned back to watch the lights from the other's attacks slowly disappear into the darkness. His heart felt like a dead weight, thudding slowly in his chest alongside the aching tumor.

. . . . . .

Junpei splashed cold water on his face, trying to re-align his slightly confused senses. A very strange dream had awoken him, its memory brought back by the soft buzz of the electric lights above him.

He could hear his friend calling for help, her cries echoing through the trees. He raced forward, and his ears picked up the desperate gasps and moans of a life inches away from being snuffed out.

The surging power had rushed through him, bursting out of his hand to strike at the black form. The dark-haired boy was freed, dropping to the ground unsteadily. A friend had supported him, and navy blue eyes looked up at him thankfully. Red scratches and claw marks were appearing on his pale throat.

_"Th-Thank you…" _he whispered, then was spirited away. Junpei once again turned to face the darkness…

"…Kouichi." he muttered, returning to his room and clicking off the light. "…He better be okay…"

. . . . . .

Lowemon looked down at his charge, not slowing his quick pace. "How're you feeling?"

"Better." Kouichi whispered. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good." Lowemon's smile was echoed in his eyes. He stopped, setting the boy back on his feet. It took a moment for Kouichi to steady himself, holding SnowBotamon in his arms.

He tuned to look up at the tall Digimon, eyes reflecting in self-doubt. "Lowemon…?"

The Digimon looked down at him dearly. "What is it, Kouichi?"

"The…The others." he whispered. "Are they…What if…Duskmon…"

"Don't worry." Lowemon put a hand on his shoulder gently. "They'll get away as soon as they can, and Duskmon won't go after them. It's you he wants…"

"But…why?" Kouichi asked. "Why is he after me? Why is he still alive? I thought that…you and he were…"

"I don't you…Don't worry." Lowemon soothed. "We won't let him get you, and that's a promise."

Kouichi looked as though he wanted to ask more, but at that moment, SnowBotamon wiggled free and began bouncing away at top speed. Kouichi looked around to find himself standing on top of a grassy hill, which rolled down into a long, green field. Floramon, Elecmon and other Digimon played and laughed on the grass, rolling around happily.

SnowBotamon took off at full throttle down the hill, laughing merrily. "Hey… Come back here!" Kouichi called, chasing after her.

Half-way down the hill he caught up, bending down to scoop her into his arms. But as he picked her up, his foot snagged on a lump of ground and he tumbled forward, sending them both to the very bottom.

Kouichi wound up flat on his back, slightly winded, with SnowBotamon laughing merrily on his chest. The crystal blue sky was sparingly dotted with fluffy, friendly white clouds, and past them he could see various flying Digimon.

"This has to be the Digital World…" he sighed, sitting up. "The way it's supposed to be. It's…beautiful."

"Would you like a better look?" a voice giggled in his ear, and suddenly he felt himself being lifted under the arms and off his feet, into the fresh, clean air.

He panicked a moment, then turned back to find a familiar, purple-framed face smiling at him, a sliver mask covering her eyes. "Kazemon!"

"Nice to see you, too." she grinned. SnowBotamon cooed and cheered joyously. Her butterfly-wings flapped and she began to fly higher. "Hang on to your hat!"

She soared upwards, up above the few puffy white clouds and came to a stop. Kouichi looked around, eyes wide with excitement and awe. From up here, he could see for miles around in every direction, it was fantastic.

To the north, there was the towering beanstalk rising high into the sky. In the south, where he had come from, a lush green forest ended at a crystal blue ocean that reached the horizon. The darkening sky showed the Rose Morning Star to the East, and the sun set in West over the very edge of the ice-fields around the Autumn Leaf Fair.

"Like what you see?" Kazemon asked, smiling.

"It's wonderful…" he breathed. "It looks so great!"

"And it's all because of you guys." the purple Digimon grinned, beginning their decent towards the ground. "You and the others helped us restore this world, so it's all thanks to you."

She arched towards a large, black figure that was galloping across the plain at an easy pace. Lowemon had apparently slid-evolved into JagerLowemon and was keeping a close, protective watch of the two.

"Easy does it." Kazemon giggled, setting Kouichi down on JagerLowemon's back. "Got a good grip? Can't have you falling off, now can we?"

JagerLowemon gave a nod and a slight growl of agreement, then kicked his feet and took of at a run once more. SnowBotamon squeaked and bounced back, hiding herself in Kouichi's shirt.

"Lowemon?" Kouichi leaned down a bit, blinking a little against the wind, and looked around the green countryside that rushed past him. "Why'd you Digivolve?"

"It'll be better if we keep moving." the Beast Spirit said gruffly. "And this way, not only can I run easier, but you can get a better look at the Digital World."

Kouichi sat back up and gazed skyward. Kazemon as flying over them, spinning loop-the-loops and other acrobatics through the clouds.

"But _why_ do we have to keep moving?" he asked again. "I mean…Duskmon can't be stronger than all ten of you combined, can he?"

"Not physically, no." JagerLowemon sighed. "But that's the problem. He isn't _here_ physically."

"What?" Kouichi breathed.

"It's a bit like what happened to you, Kouichi." Kazemon arched down in a barrel roll and hovered about three feet above them. "He affects things here, and takes hits like he's here, but he's never really hurt."

"In other words, he can beat us, but we can't beat him." JagerLowemon sighed. "He appeared here about five weeks ago, growling and attacking anyone who got in his way."

"Fiver weeks…" Kouichi muttered in a low breath, too quiet to be heard over the wind. His hand slipped absent-minded under his shirt, feeling the pulsing limp. "That was when I…"

"Did you say something?" JagerLowemon asked.

"Um…nothing." Kouichi gave a slight grin.

SnowBotamon looked up at him, and her sweet "Snow-bo-snow-snow-bo." sounded almost like a scolding.

"What does he want, anyway?" Kouichi asked, turning back. "Why'd he come back?"

"There's something he wants." JagerLowemon growled. "And, judging by how he's following us now, I'd say that something must be from you."

Kouichi frowned a bit, now worried again. But then he noticed the herd of Armodillomon that were trying to race them, stumbling over themselves and falling into heaps of yellow balls. The sight was so funny that it made him laugh, and that cheered him up.

Kazemon turned her covered eyes skyward, sighing to herself. "There's a strange wind blowing…" she warned. "JagerLowemon, I think you'd better pick up the pace a bit…"

. . . . . .

Izumi opened the window, letting the cool night air blow her hair back. She pulled a robe over her nightgown and sat on the sill, trying to concentrate.

She closed her eyes, remembering how the wind in her dream had rushed past in the very same way, as the lush, green field extended below her.

She'd arched downward, towards the quickly-moving black figure, and set her load on his back. The dark-haired boy looked up at her and smiled. But his eyes reflected a kind of frightened sadness as the conversation went on, and a part of her was desperately worried.

_"There's a strange wind blowing…" _her voice had whispered. _"You better pick up the pace…"_

"…Kouichi…" she muttered quietly, leaning her head against the window before she fell asleep again…

****

TBC…


	4. Inside Out

__

This chapter is a bit…confusing. I admit it, but that's just how it's supposed to be…Hard to understand. One chapter more, that's all. Just one more chapter.

I think they had a German working character designs for this season. If you notice, both of the original forms of the Spirits of Light (which I can't spell), Lowemon, and their attacks were all in German syllables, not Japanese…That's a bit…Well, odd, isn't it? Cool…But odd…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Digimon, Kouichi or the others. Bleh.

****

Life Is But A Dream…

Chapter 4: Inside Out

Kouichi gasped as JagerLowemon slid to a sudden stop. He grabbed SnowBotamon before she could fall off and nearly hit his head on the heavy black armor. "What's…happening?" he asked with a groan.

"Grumblemon." JagerLowemon said bluntly, a Kouichi realized that the little earth-warrior had rather abruptly popped out of the ground in front of them.

Grumblemon lifted his giant hammer over his shoulder and jutted his head down the path. "Safe spot close now." he mumbled. "JagerLowemon rest there with human. We be watching, he no get through."

"Who's 'we'?" Kouichi asked.

The little Digimon turned his beady eyes on him. "We be Grumblemon, Mercurimon, Arbormon, and Kumamon." he said, then a strange sort of smile spread over his brown lips. "No worry. We keep him far away."

Kouichi stared a moment, then nodded in thanks. JagerLowemon picked back up to a run, leaping past the Earth Warrior with a growl of appreciation. In only moments, he slid to a stop and let Kouichi slide off.

The boy found himself at the bank of a crystal-clear lake, fed by a glamorous waterfall that looked like it was pouring out liquid diamonds, sparkling in the light of a full moon. The trees around them leaned forward and grew tall to hide this place completely. It was like he'd walked into one of his own dreams…

JagerLowemon came to the side of the bank, leaning down to drink heavily. SnowBotamon bounced forward, lapping up the water like a kitten. Kouichi followed suit, knelling down to scoop some of the crystal-clear water into his hands, lifting it up to his lips.

He suddenly let out a gasp and the water he'd collected fell with a splash. JagerLowemon snapped his head up. "What is it?!"

"Nothing…" Kouichi whispered, trying to sound more convincing than he felt. SnowBotamon looked up at him and squeaked in worry. "I'm sorry I startled you…It's nothing, really."

His fingers once against brushed the raised, vaguely-circular outline on his chest. It had grown again, to the size of a baseball from the feel of it, and now pulsed painfully every time he tried to move his left arm. He whimpered a bit, feeling waves of pain as it pressed against his skin.

_"W-Why?"_ he though desperately, a few tears forcing their way out of his eyes. _"Why is it doing this? Why is this happening to me? Why…?"_

His thoughts were interrupted, as JagerLowemon suddenly appeared directly beside him, his large, cat-like nose butting his hand back to gently brush where the tumor was showing through his shirt. "This is it, isn't it?" He said quietly.

Kouichi wanted to answer, but his whole body hurt from the pressure the Digimon was putting on the sore spot. There was a slight rush of wind, color and light, and Lowemon stood there. His hand was ever-so-gently hovering just over the aching growth.

"This is what has been causing you so much pain." he whispered. "This thing…is what he's using to kill you…"

Kouichi looked up at him with a startled gasp. Lowemon's eyes were heavy-lidded and looked rather sad as he pulled his hand away. "The others don't realize it yet…" he muttered quietly. "They don't know about the connection Duskmon and I share."

"You…and Duskmon?" Kouichi asked, a bit confused.

"Yes." Lowemon nodded. "We were, after all, born of the same spirit. When he came here…I felt him. I still do, on occasion. I hear his thoughts in my dreams, and I feel his rage when I'm awake. It's painful, sometimes, especially now that you're here."

Kouichi continued to look at him, confusion reflecting in his eyes so that he looked like a small child. "I thought…You said he wanted something from me."

"He does." Lowemon said slowly. "Kouichi…I'm afraid the thing he wants from you…Is your life."

Kouichi took a deep breath, heart sinking into his toes. "So…That's why…" he whispered. "He…He caused this, didn't he? He's…"

"Kouichi." Lowemon knelt so that he could look his equivalent in the eye, putting a huge hand on each of the boy's shoulders. "I'd give my own life before I ever let him do anything to you. _Anything_. The fact that he was able to put that…that _thing_ inside you, that he was able to bring you back here in the first place, it's all a mistake on my part. But I will _not_ make the same mistake twice. I will _not_ allow him to hurt you again."

Kouichi stared at him a moment, unsure of what to say. Then a very slight smile spread over his face. "Thank you, Lowemon."

The Digimon nodded, a smile reflecting in his eyes, then stood. SnowBotamon squeaked in a agreement, bouncing up and down excitedly until Kouichi reached over and picked her up, at which point she took up roost on his shoulder once again.

Lowemon turned his head, obviously hearing something in the distance. Kouichi tensed nervously. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure." the Digimon muttered, muscles taunt. "Stay put. I think something's coming."

Kouichi gulped a bit nervously. They stood completely still for several minutes, holding their breaths, looking around slowly and braced for attack. For several minutes, there wasn't a sound.

Then a splash came from the direction of the waterfall. Lowemon snapped his head around, only to see Kumamon skiing down a semi-iced path made by his own power.

"Lowemon!" he called, leaping free to land on the ground next to the lake. "We've got a problem!"

The Warrior of Darkness grew even tenser, a frown showing in his eyes. "He's coming, isn't he?"

"Faster than ever." Kumamon nodded. "Screaming as he goes, he's totally crazy. It's like something's wrong with him."

A gleam of light suddenly bounded down from the cliffs, projecting on the ground inches from Kouichi's feet, dancing back and forth in urgency. Kumamon looked up where it had come, focusing on a barely-noticeable green dot at the top of the crag.

"That's Mercurimon's signal." he whispered. "He must be getting close already…you two have_ got_ to get out of here!"

Lowemon nodded and, with a flash, was back in his Beast form. With his head, he motioned to Kouichi, who obediently climbed on.

The boy looked down at the white bear-type Digimon. "You guys be careful too, okay?"

"Don't worry about us." Kumamon mounted his snowball-gun on his shoulder. "We'll take him, no problem. Just keep yourself safe."

Kouichi nodded with a sad smile. JagerLowemon gave a bit of a thankful growl, then bounded off into the trees.

****

. . . . . .

Tomoki sat up, rubbing his eyes in slight disbelief. Images flashed momentarily before his eyes…A pretty scene involving a waterfall…a friendly, tall, dark figure, standing beside the pool…And beside a familiar dark-haired boy.

_"He's coming…" _voices said. _"Faster than ever, screaming as he goes. He's totally crazy…It's like something's wrong with him."_

Tomoki blinked a few times sleepily, settling back against his pillows. His mind remained on the look in the boy's eyes before he'd awoken, that scared, sad look…

"…Please be okay, Kouichi…"

****

. . . . . .

For some reason, as they went, Kouichi felt a bit of relief rise in his heart. His friends were with him…Lowemon, and the others…He felt safe with them, despite the situation.

SnowBotamon looked up at him and cooed sweetly. He scratched her behind the ear, not up to saying anything at the moment.

JagerLowemon's speed gradually dropped, slowly to a stop in the middle of the woods. Kouichi looked around, not seeing anything but trees, and the moons poking their heads out of the foliage.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure…" JagerLowemon growled, body rigid in defense. He glanced around slowly, then shook his head to the side. "It'll be safer if you get off. But stay next to me, understand?"

Kouichi nodded, climbing off to stand next to the beast-level Digimon. He kept on hand braced on the edge of his breastplate, the other holding SnowBotamon carefully. For a moment nothing happened, and there was an uneasy silence.

Then an all-too-familiar, icy chill floated from amongst the trees. Kouichi felt his breath hitch, the tumor pounding against his skin painfully. SnowBotamon squeaked quietly, sliding back to hide in his shirt fearfully.

Slowly, easily, Duskmon appeared, red saber in his hand, eyes half-open so that he almost looked bored with the monotony. But there was a fire burning in those eyes, crazy and frightening…

JagerLowemon growled, positioning himself squarely between Kouichi and the crazed Digimon. Duskmon surveyed the sight silently, moving closer with every passing second. For a moment, his two main eyes focused on his targeted prey, then he locked eyes with the other Digimon's.

"Lowemon." he said slowly. "Get out of my way."

JagerLowemon bared his teeth, a low growl emitting from his throat in a definite challenge. Then, quite suddenly, he lunged forward with a mighty roar, teeth and claws displayed and ready for use.

Duskmon was only a slight bit taken back, leaping backwards to avoid his opponent's pounce. He swiped his sword forward, catching the lion-like Digimon at the base of the neck, creating a deep gash. JagerLowemon let out a low roar and jumped clear.

Kouichi backed up, still holding the whimpering SnowBotamon, eyes locked on the battle. He bit his lip against the pain that shot through his body with every step, pressing back against a tree. A branch snapped.

Duskmon turned to him slowly, all eyes focused on the boy. JagerLowemon lunged again, this time from behind, but missed when the other Digimon side-stepped his attack.

The Beast Warrior slide to a stop just inches from running into the human. "Lowemon…are you okay?" Kouichi asked quietly, noticing the wound on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." the lion growled. "Stay behind me. I won't let him hurt you."

Duskmon shrugged off the growled warning as though it hadn't been said. He continued his advance on the boy and his protector, raising his blade above his head for a strike…

And was suddenly knocked back by a long, thin blade of light, straight to the chest. The beam slid back into it's place, the white-armored user straightening with a fiery gleam in his eyes.

For a moment, Kouichi couldn't believe it. Then he stuttered out. "L-Lobomon!"

The Warrior of Light looked back at him with a grin. "Hangin' in there, I see." he said approvingly.

A slight flash. Lowemon straightened to his full H-form height, keeping his eyes locked on their opponent. "We can't let our guard down." he muttered to the newcomer. "We have to end this now."

Lobomon wasn't concerned with the lack of courtesy. Lowemon did have, after all, a bit of Kouichi in him, and neither of them wasted time on words when they were concentrating on something. He took a step forward to stand next to his spiritual-brother.

"I know." he whispered. "If we don't do something, he'll just keep coming. There has to be some way to stop him."

Duskmon growled, drawing up to his full height. With a roar, he lunged forward, saber raised to break through their protective barrier. Lobomon raised his own blade, the two connecting in a block that sent sparks flying.

"Kouichi, get out of the way!" Lowemon growled to the boy, pulling out his staff to lunge.

Kouichi let out a strangled gasp and scrambled to the side, slipping under the attacks to do so. In mid-step his body suddenly went rigid, a wave of white-hot pain surging through him. A short cry escaped his lips moments before he hit the ground.

Duskmon noticed it first and turned to advance on him. Lowemon slid in front of him, swinging his staff forward with both hands. He caught his corrupted counterpart in the stomach, throwing him back.

"Kouichi, are you alright?" Lobomon asked gently, knelling to help the boy up. SnowBotamon whimpered in sympathy.

"I-I'm fine…" he muttered, pulling himself up with one arm. "Really…Lobomon, don't worry about me now…"

Duskmon suddenly stopped moving. That's it, he pushed Lowemon's attack backwards and stopped moving. For a moment, he glared at Kouichi, then threw his head back and let out a savage roar.

Dark energy suddenly blossomed out of his body, forming a dome that seamed to cover everything. Lowemon jumped back and threw his arms up in an attempt to defend, while Lobomon covered Kouichi and SnowBotamon from the blow. The boy peered out apprehensively as the darkness covered everything…

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, leaning against a tree-truck he supposed he must have been thrown into. For a moment, his senses spun, then they re-aligned with a gasped.

"Lobomon!" he gulped, finding the Warrior of Light lying several meters away, not moving. He glanced around fearfully, finding his other protector in the same position on the other side of the clearing. "Lowemon!"

There was a low chuckle. He snapped his head up to find Duskmon, perfectly unscathed, walking towards him with his saber bared. He scrambled to his feet, looking for a place to run, but found himself trapped…cornered…unable to escape.

"Now, Kouichi…" Duskmon hissed, getting ever closer. "It's about time you stopped running from the inevitable…"

A bubble suddenly hit him in the eye. He hissed, rubbing it with his free hand as more came, popping all across his body.

SnowBotamon had positioned herself firmly between Kouichi and his attack. With a resounding chant of "Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo." spewing from her, she fired as many Bubble Blow attacks as she could at the taller Digimon. Kouichi stared at her, dumb-struck.

"Little pest." Duskmon growled, kicking the little white thing like a soccer ball. SnowBotamon went flying and crashed into a tree, falling to the ground with a helpless little squeak.

Kouichi snapped out of his daze. "SnowBotamon!" he gasped, eyes wide, then snapped back to the approaching threat. And for a moment, as he looked into those blood-red eyes, scenes of his life seamed to flash before them.

Takuya, auburn eyes burning with a determined flame as he kicked a black-and-white ball into a goal. Izumi, sitting on a blanket during a school picnic, letting the wind blow her hair behind her like a cape. Junpei, stashing chocolate in his locker and giving up a bar to keep the rest a secret. Tomoki, laughing at some joke and not watching where he was going…

His mother, her face, her eyes, her smile, holding him close and stroking his hair, warding away all his fears. Kouji…His brother, his twin, the one he'd searched for so long to find, just sitting and talking…Just being together…Just him and his friends…His family…

_"They're waiting for me."_

Kouichi turned to Duskmon, his eyes not wavering. Lowemon struggled to pull himself up on one arm. "Kouichi, get away!" he warned. "Run, get out of here, now!"

"I'm not running away anymore." the boy whispered, his voice growing steadily louder. "This ends here, one way or another. You want to kill me, fine. I'm not letting you hurt my friends anymore."

Duskmon took another step forward. The tumor surged with pain that should've brought the boy to his knees, but he braced himself and remained standing. He bit his lip as the Digimon got closer.

"Kouichi, no!" Lowemon cried.

"I'm sorry…"

"You want me, Duskmon?" the boy asked. "Come and get me."

Duskmon raised his weapon, lunging forward. Kouichi closed his eyes and waited for the end.

. . . . . .

"Doctor! Doctor Kido, he's stopped breathing again…!"

**__**

TBC…


	5. The End

__

(glances down at announcement for July 7th) Server corruption…Read-only format…Sigh…I always update at just the best times, don't I?

(Hiding behind the couch) Don't hurt me for not updating in so long…I was a the Synod of the Sun Youth Workshop up in Tulsa…no computer access…I swear…And I'm tired… Really tired…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Digimon, Kouichi, or anything else from the show. Bleh.

****

Life Is But A Dream

Epilogue

__

8:47 A.M.

Koji and Takuya were sitting in the waiting room when the others arrived. Actually, Takuya was sitting, Koji was moving nervously between looking out the window and glancing at the closed door.

Izumi looked between them silently. "…We can't go in yet, can we?"

Both boys shook their heads, and the others sighed. Izumi sank into a chair next to Takuya, Tomoki on her other side. Junpei opted for leaning against the wall opposite Koji.

"Hey Koji." the oldest boy suddenly spoke up. "Where's your mom? I expected her to be here."

"The first train she could catch doesn't leave for another three minutes." he said bluntly. "She won't be here until 9:30, at least."

"…Oh." Junpei muttered, then they lapsed back into silence.

All eyes drifted to the clock at one point or another during the ensuing hush. They shifted their weight and held their breaths nervously, each biting their lips.

Tomoki squirmed a bit in his seat. "…I'm scared, you guys."

"Don't be." Takuya sighed, looking once more at the door. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I know…" Tomoki looked down. "I guess it's just 'cause of that weird dream I had…"

"Dream?" Junpei asked, snapping his head up. "What kind of dream?"

"…It was Kouichi." Tomoki said hesitantly. "He was…"

"In the Digital World?" Junpei finished. Tomoki nodded, eyes wide. "I had the same dream!"

"Me too." Izumi whispered. "He was with Lowemon…"

"The other Legendary Warriors, too." Takuya continued. "And there was something chasing him…"

"Duskmon." Koji nearly spat the name. "It was Duskmon chasing after him…It was like he was trying to kill him."

The silence reigned once more as the group contemplated this. Lumps raised in their throats and great butterflies took up residence in various stomachs.

Then Takuya took a deep breath. "We're being silly, guys." he sighed. "That didn't _really_ happen. We're all just worried about him, that's all…That's all."

****

. . . . . .

It was dark. It was dark and warm and soft, a very welcoming and comforting feeling. The air smelled of antibiotics, and a slow beeping sound filled his ears. That was just a little annoying.

The darkness cracked a bit, a slight beam of light breaking through it. It was white-hot and burned the eyes, closing them immediately, then re-opening again with a slight groan.

Kouichi blinked at the lights on the ceiling a moment, just a tad bit confused. He thought for sure that…Duskmon…

His head hurt. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he had to know where he was first. He turned his head slowly, feeling too drained to move much more. On one side, he came face to pleasantly-stitched face with the SnowBotamon doll Izumi had made him. On the other, there was a chair pulled up next to his bed, beside a plastic tray filled with some kind of unidentifiable food.

He found himself looking at the figure in the chair, or at least the back of his head, as he was talking to someone…somewhere in the room. His hair was long and black, pulled into a ponytail, tied under a blue-and-gold bandana.

It took Kouichi a moment to realize why this boy looked so familiar. Then he smiled, very quietly.

"…Koji."

Koji snapped his head around at the quiet whisper from the bed. His brother looked up at him sleepily through half-lidded eyes, a very slight smile on his lips. The younger twin's eyes lit up.

"Kouichi!" He slid a bit closer, holding his brother's hand in both of his. "How're you feeling?"

Kouichi shifted a bit, snuggling back into the hospital-bed pillow. "Okay, I guess." he muttered. "I'm just sleepy…"

"You're lucky you're just that." Dr. Kido crossed from the other end of the room, coming to stand at the opposite side of the patient's bed. "You gave us all quite a scare. You stopped breathing during the operation, twice in fact. We thought we'd lost you there for a second."

Kouichi blinked at him a moment, uncomprehending, then he reached a hand under the tightly-tucked blankets. The fingers brushed against the familiar spot on his chest, only to touch gauze bandages over a properly-smooth chest.

"We got it out okay." the doctor assured him. "It was close, though. If we'd waited any longer, it'd have been too late."

Kouichi's smile returned, looking this time at his brother, squeezing his hand in relief. Koji grinned and nodded, squeezing back lovingly and leaning down to whisper in his ear:

"Don't you ever do that to me again." he whispered. "That's twice now I've had to watch you wake up here…"

Kouichi let his smile widened just a bit, lifting his arms to wrap them around his younger brother's neck. "Okay…" he muttered sleepily. "I promise."

Kouji was a bit startled at the reaction, but put his arms around his brother's waist and hugged back. After a moment, he released.

"What are you, crazy?" he chastised, putting hands on his brother's shoulders. "Lie _down_, or you'll hurt yourself. You need sleep, lots of it, before you can start pulling stuff like that."

Kouichi chuckled. "Yes, mom." he said cheerily, and snuggled back against the pillow.

Dr. Kido cleared his throat. "If you can stay conscious just a bit longer, I'm sure there are others who would like to speak with you…"

He opened the door and his friends entered in. Kouichi smiled a wide smile, feeling a very familiar warmth run over his body. With smiles on their lips and welcome in their voice, they came clattering around the bed, blocking out the rest of the world.

Kouichi smiled, pulling the small doll into his arms, closing his eyes. _"Thank you…"_ he whispered in his mind. _"All…Of you…"_

****

OWARI

Okay. That's it for this fic…I really liked it, so I hope you guys did too. It's a bit confusing, and to be honest, I'm not totally certain what happened either. Was it simply a dream, induced by sickness, anesthesia and worry? Or did Duskmon really cause Kouichi's disease in an attempt to kill him? I suppose it's just something you have to figure out for yourself.

If anyone's interested in an in-depth crossover between Harry Potter and Digimon Frontier, I've got an idea that's been running free for a while, so if anyone's interested I may post it…

Ciao for now.

****

Gemini Star


End file.
